coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7993 (9th November 2012)
Plot Marcus assures Maria that he loves her as a friend but he's gay and a relationship with her would never work. Maria's deeply upset. Stella takes over as manager of the Rovers' football team. After some serious persuasion, Lewis finally gives in and agrees to accept his father's watch back. Gail's pleased. As Marcus starts packing for his weekend in London with Aiden, Kirk arrives back at the flat with Liam. Marcus kisses Liam goodnight ruefully. Eileen sees Maria looking upset and assumes that she's missing Jason. Maria hasn't the heart to disagree with her. Kirsty's annoyed to find Fiz on the doorstep looking for Tyrone. Kirsty tells her that Tyrone's out with Ruby. Fiz wonders if she's telling the truth. Steve confides in Mandy that he's jealous of Rob's relationship with Michelle and worries that he'll steal her from him one day. The lads return shattered from a gruelling football training session with Stella. Marcus and Aiden are about to leave for London when suddenly Marcus realises that he can't go through with it. Marcus apologetically explains that it's over and he doesn't want to be with him. Aiden's hurt and angry and reckons that Marcus is still in love with Sean. Marcus doesn't deny it. Lewis secretly meets up with his pawnbroker and they share the money they've swindled out of Gail. As Aiden leaves upset he bumps into Sean. He tells Sean that Marcus has dumped him as he's still in love with Sean. Euphoric Sean arrives home and delightedly tells Eileen how Marcus has dumped Aiden as he wants them to get back together. Eileen's thrilled for him. Maria arrives home to find Marcus sitting alone in the dark. Marcus admits that he couldn't leave with Aiden as he's completely in love with her. Maria's overjoyed and they kiss passionately. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Lewis Archer - Nigel Havers *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall Guest cast *Aiden Lester - Toby Sawyer *Carole Evans - Debbie Arnold *Pawnbroker - Eamonn Riley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Street Cars Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Marcus breaks up with Aiden and lets him believe he still has feelings for Sean; Gail is more certain than ever that she has misjudged Lewis - oblivious to his plotting; and Mandy sympathises with a downhearted Steve. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,760,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2012 episodes